The Psycho Kitty
by DigiCat99
Summary: Psycho kitty which is me is a student at Casper's school. And Tatch is up to something, Read and review! A ending on the 7th chaper, look out for chaper 8 aka neverbefore screams
1. Chapter 1

Chaper 1: The new student.

Casper's POV.

Everyone was in class with Dr. Thirddegree Burns. The door open and a figure came in."And who are you?"He asked. It was a black cat with a purple collar standing on its back legs.

It gave a note to (lets say Dr. T.) "Ah, the new student sit anywhere you want."He repiled. It sat by thatch,"We have some rules here little kitty."He said while it was coming to sit at the chair."Wait, Little?''It growled, it seemed to be a female."Your seat."Dr T shouted. She groned and sat.

When class was over Mantha talked to me."What was the girl name?"She asked."I don't know."I said. We went to the lunch room and sat at a table. We saw the cat sitting at a table at the corner playing with her fork."She looks loney."Ra said."We should meet her."I said. Mantha agreed too and we walked to her.

The cat looked up and said "What do you want?"She said rasing her head up."We just wanna know your name."Ra said."I don't really like to say my name."She said."Do you have a nick name?"Mantha asked. She nodded "Its Psycho kitty."She said with her yellow eyes staring at her.

"Do you have names?"She asked with her head resting on her paws."I'm Casper, thats Mantha, and thats Ra."I explained."And who was the vamp?"She asked."That was Tatch."Ra said."He's dumb don't listen to him."Mantha said.

The vampire came over "Hello cutie."He teased. she growled at him."Oh i'm scared of a dog."He said. Her eyes were turning red slowly as he teased her. She got her claws got and tried to split Tatch into little pieces until Mantha holded her back."Calm down!"She shouted. She stoped stuggling and growled at Tatch "Your lucky that death was here to save you."she said.

At night me and Ra were talking about Psycho kitty."Pretty rough isn't she?"Ra asked, I nodded. As it was night I woke up and I see Psycho kitty walking to the door. I was puzzled as she left, so I followed her, she stopped to see if anyone was following her, "Casper I know your here."She said.

I came out "Sorry but how did you know?"I asked."Your scent is all over."She said as she walked passed."And what are you doing?"I asked rasing a brow."Oh, just a call."And she disapeared in the shadows. I yawned and drifted back to bed.

When it was morning Psycho was purring in her sleep, "Oh yes, I would love to murder that prrerson."She said in her sleep. The word 'murder' shock me. Anyways I got up and went to the gym where the teacher was taking a nap.

I went back to bed and read a book of monsters, I looked up Psycho kitty and she was there. I read on, (Book is in my profile.) Later on everyone had woken and went to their classes. I went back to the gym where Frankengymteacher was up and ready to work."Ok monsters, today we run 57 laps got it!?"He yelled.

We all nodded, but Psycho was already running, and she was pretty run."Miss Psycho!"He boomed, everyone laughed at the name, but she was smiling."Yes?"She giggled."See me after school."He growled. When the day was over Psycho was in detention, but I never knew her name but she hates being called her name.

When I was walking walking down the halI, I turned and saw Psycho with Tatch still teasing her."Hey furball what do you do huh?"He asked. She narrowed her eyes on him, the light seem to glitter Psycho's eyes, she gotten closer to him and putted one her claw on his mouth."You don't want to know."She whispered.

I gulped holding my neck when a breeze came,"Not you either."Psycho said behide me leaning on the wall. She got off the wall and walked away leaving Tatch on the wall stuck."Help?"He asked. I flew over to him and took him off the hook with he was on, "Thanks."He said dusting off his cape, and he walked away.

Ra was trying to talk with Psycho but she just ignored him until he said,"Your even hard to talk on Jupitar."Psycho stop a moment and looked at him. I ran up to him and asked "Something wrong?"I asked."I just wanted to know her real name."He said.

"You said it."Psycho said brushing her tail, and she walked away. Then Tatch followed her, Mantha stoped him and asked "What are you doing?" or "Why are you going to the girls dorm?" "I'm going to steal her collar."He answered.

Mantha got so angry she hitted him with a baseball bat, leaving him fainted. Psycho came back over to get her books until she saw Tatch. She got her books and pulled him to the boy's dorm. She lied him on his bed and went back.

I began to think she gotten soft a bit, but who knows.

Review!!(note: Psycho is mine!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptah 2: This is a mad chaper.

Mantha's POV

"Ow ,OW!"Tatch said from the nurse's office. Psycho put her ear on the door "Ah, sweet music."She said and we went to class.

After that I felt guilty but Psycho seemed to enjoyed it. We opened the door to class and there was our history teacher.

We sat at our seats and we got out our books and pencils out. Class started, "Ok students we are leaning about fears."Psycho listened for once, I guess she love fear.

"Fears are like nightmares or something like that, each fleashie has a fear, say for exsample."She pulled out a taranchula from the drawer at her desk.

"Spiders."She said. And she threw it at my desk. Psycho grabed it and somehow began petting it."Hmm, strange I thought you would be afraid."She said glaring at her.

Psycho smiled and said "I'm not afraid of anything."The teacher was cross, but she didn't bother. When class was over Psycho took the taranchula which she named Sparks to her bed.

Casper came up to me "Did she get a pet?"He asked. Then Ra saw a purple book, he picked it up and showed it to me.

I opened the book and it was a kid named Juptiar. (Note: You would know by now who this is)  
"Its Psycho's."A voice said behide them.

It was Tatch with ice on his head."Yeah, sorry bout that."I said."Psycho is..... Juptiar?"Ra asked."Thats not really a name."Casper added.

A black paw took the book,"Thank you very much."Psycho said. And she left."How does she do that?"I asked.

At the girls dorm Psycho asked me something."Did you read it?""Kinda."I said."So you just read my name?"She asked rasing a brow.

I nodded back at her. She sighed and began writing,"What you doing?"I asked."Writing a letter to my friends."She said.

I climbed on her bed and read it."Who's Rusty?"I asked."An idiot, Bella is friendly, and Shadow is her friend which makes him my friend."She explained.

Later on she was reading a book called Mostly Ghostly (Real book.) As she read on I went to see Casper.

I felt a breeze run through my legs but I ignored it. I heard Tatch in the girls dorm and saw him come out with a paw mark on his cheek.

"Girls."He muttered going to his room. I went back to the room and saw Psycho playing with Sparky.

"What did you do to him?"I asked."I was going to choke him but Spark was there so I slaped him."She said petting the taranchula.

We went to sleep and she yet again purred in her sleep."Fishies."she said with her tounge out while sleeping.

I rolled my eyes and covered my head under the blaket."La di da, it goes around the world, around the la di da di da."Sang Psycho in her sleep. (note: the song is called la di da by Barcuda.)

I looked at her and saw her ipod. Sparks was right besides her and she was hugging it, I saw her diarey, I couldn't stop my hands.

But it was just a peek, I grabbed the book and read it. I would say it was an hour peek, I placed the book where I got it and slept again.

When I woke up I heard Psycho shouting crazy at Tatch. I watched them as they fight over something.

"You took my collar! Give it back!"Psycho shouted."Only for a deal."Tatch said."I'm weak without that!"She shouted again."No."Tatch replied.

Psycho got so mad that (Note: We inturup this story with skipping some voilent things that may cause to give you nightmares, thanks for reading this.)

Psycho left leaving a broken armed Tatch. I pulled him back to the office and left him, Psycho was enjoying the shouts of pain and terror and horror, she seemed to liked it, no wonder shes Psycho kitty.

R&R people and write some stories here so I can get more reviews! I love reviews ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chaper Special: Christmas goes BOOM.

Tatch's POV.

It was a hoilday break for me, Psycho broke my arm and i'm lying down in bed."Who gave Psycho coke?"Mantha shouted.

"HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE.......... SUGAR!"I heard Psycho screaming running all over the place. I got outside and saw Psycho on the celling.

She fell on me making the pain even more painful, but I could take it."TEDDY BEAR!"She said and she was about to hug me until I ran."HELP! SHE'S GONE CRAZY!!!"

I screamed while running down the hallway. Almost all the teachers heard the yell, then Dr T bopped Psycho on the head making her knocked out.

But it wasn't long, "Cookie? I smell cookies, YOUR HIDE COOKIES!"She said, this time she was chipmunked.

I took a water bucket and spashed her, and that made her stop."Why am I wet?"She asked. She stared at me thinking I did it.

She was about to pound on me until Casper, Mantha, and Ra pulled her tail back."Psycho!"Mantha shouted.

She growled again at me so I wanted to make fun of her now."Not so Psycho not aren't you. Your more of HyperKitty."I laughed.

We were on the bus ship to go home for winterbreak. She sat looking at the land, "What are you doing?"I asked.

"Nothing."She relied, I sat next to her."Hey, are you Dracula son or something?"She asked."Pretty much."

"And you?"I asked."Don't know."She said."Oh, theres my vally see ya."She waved at me and jumped out the ship.

I looked down to see if she was okay, the others looked too. She laughed as she fell, I thought she was a goner but she was in a red bubble lying down.

She looked at the ship and she popped the bubble with her claw.

Psycho's POV.

Yeah I popped the bubble, why? Its quicker. A pool which was below broke my fall."Welcome back!"A orange cat said.

Thats Rusty, the idiot. Bella which is a white cat with a pink ribbon tied on her neck was beside him, And Shadow, the gray cat, was next to her.

"Heya guys."I said shaking the water off of me."Was the school scary?"Bella asked."No, it was full of nice monsters."

"Are they scary?"Rusty asked holding his blue collar with a gold tag."Nah."I said walking to my castle.

"I'm sure Jack and Mattie are glad to see you."Shadow said."Sure."I walked and apeared two ghosts.

Mattie was a rabbit, and Jack was a dog."Psycho!"Mattie said as she hug me."Hey nice to see you too."Jack said floating above me.

"Hey shoudn't you be at home?"I asked."We couldn't wait."Mattie said flying all a round. I walked to the dark castle, as if you didn't know, i'm a kind of princess.

As I went in I went up to my room. There was a purple bed with a veil, I jumped on the bed and slept.

"Big day wasn't it?"Rusty said, the sound made me jump."How did you get here?"I asked. Then I saw an open window.

"Oh....."I said, Rusty gave me a box with holes in them."SPARKS!"I shouted in joy, I took the box from him and opened it.

Surely enough, it was Sparks."You forgot your crown."Bella said."You know I hate those."I said. We all laughed in joy later in Christmas.

R&R dudes, Note: Review if I should make a OC story of this for my profile.

Sorry if this was short, people wanted a chaper. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chaper 4: Tounge twisters.

Normal POV.

Casper and the others were playing the board game Sorry."This is getting boring, lets play a trick on the teachers."Ra said.

"Yeah, it might be fun."Mantha said."Ok sure."Casper said putting the game away."Hey Psycho wanna come."Mantha asked.

"Sure."She jumped out of her bed and went to them."So what should we do?"Casper asked. Psycho smiled and went to Dr T's class.

"Yes?"He asked."Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked. If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, Where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked?"She said without any stops.

Dr T was puzzled, she breathed in and said, "Something in a thirty-acre thermal thicket of thorns and thistles thumped and thundered threatening the three-D thoughts of Matthew the thug - although, theatrically, it was only the thirteen-thousand thistles and thorns through the underneath of his thigh that the thirty year old thug thought of that morning." Dr T was getting sick of the tounge twisters.

Psycho breathed again, "Six sick hicks nick six slick bricks with picks and sticks."After that Dr T fainted.

"Nice."Ra said with two thumbs up."Alright."Mantha shouted. She walked back to her room and laid down.

"Aw, already?"Casper groaned."Sorry my neck hurts."She said."One more time?"Mantha sang."Alright."She said she went to the gym where the teacher was doing jumping jacks.

She breathed deeply and said, "How much wood could Chuck Woods' woodchuck chuck, if Chuck Woods' woodchuck could and would chuck wood? If Chuck Woods' woodchuck could and would chuck wood, how much wood could and would Chuck Woods' woodchuck chuck? Chuck Woods' woodchuck would chuck, he would, as much as he could, and chuck as much wood as any woodchuck would, if a woodchuck could and would chuck wood."

The teacher was on the floor having brain freeze."Ah, too much words."He groaned. She went back and slept.

Tatch came in and Psycho smiled evily, "Out in the pasture the nature watcher watches the catcher. While the catcher watches the pitcher who pitches the balls. Whether the temperature's up or whether the temperature's down, the nature watcher, the catcher and the pitcher are always around. The pitcher pitches, the catcher catches and the watcher watches. So whether the temperature's rises or whether the temperature falls the nature watcher just watches the catcher who's watching the pitcher who's watching the balls."

Tatch almost twiched when she said that,"Wha?"He asked staring at her."I said Out in the pasture the nature watcher watches the catcher. While the catcher watches the pitcher who pitches the balls. Whether the temperature's up or whether the temperature's down, the nature watcher, the catcher and the pitcher are always around. The pitcher pitches, the catcher catches and the watcher watches. So whether the temperature's rises or whether the temperature falls the nature watcher just watches the catcher who's watching the pitcher who's watching the balls."

Tatch fell on the floor saying "Too many words....."He crawled back to his room and shuted the door.

Psycho giggled, she took out Sparks and petted him."Isn't he funny?"She asked. She took out her ipod and listened to 'Greatest show unearthed.'

The door opened, Psycho didn't noticed because she was listening to music. A ' yelp 'sqeaked out of her mouth, she was in a bag, aka catnapped.

Sparks ran out of the room to Mantha, she picked him up "What are you doing here?"She asked, Sparks tried to talk to her but instead he jumped down and went back to the room.

"Wait!"Mantha said as she ran. She got to the room where a note was on her bed, it said "We catnapped your friend."In red.

She ran to Casper and told him, and he went to Ra, and he went to Tatch, and soon to the whole school.

The students searched the whole school but no clue, Casper was wandering down the hallway until he stumbled on something.

It was a button, but for what? He pushed it and a door opened. He stuck his hand in the door but it dissapeared.

He quickly pulled it back and looked back at the door."A no ghost allowed."He said. He went back to tell the others.

But before he did that he heard music, a voice, singing........ He heard it from the door it turned green once he looked back.

Yea, R&R, blah blah blah, sorry if it was long, I was lazying around watching....... stuff. I might stop this for a while to write....... well idk a story about the game petz? Or the show Skunk Fu XD why not vote, ya? 


	5. Chapter 5

Note from your awsome friend (Me XD)  
You guys are lazy so did nether stories.

Chaper 5: Rockin till the end of time.

Casper ran to da others and told them about the door. They rushed as they followed Casper to the dooor and it was there.

Ra poked one of his fingers into the door, a strang water sound dripped through the whole hall, ''Drip, drop, drip.'' it sounded like it fell in a pool of life.

You know, the heaven's kinds, anyways. Ra quickly pulled his finger back and said "That is one wicked door."

Mantha stepped in the door and faded farther down. The others couldn't see her, so the other went in too.

The place that they were in was kind of dark, but there was light in front of them, and a show. They heard a 'clicky clack' inside.

Casper, which I don't know how he got in, pushed the door and saw a red horned monster tap dancing.

"Hahaha! Wasn't that great, now we go with Juptiar!"The host shouted, the crowd clapped as Psycho came in with a blue sparkly dress.

She growled as she struggled with the monsters in back, "Let me out!"She shouted crossly."Get on with it."One of the monsters said.

"No i'm not going to sing!"She cried. They pushed her to the center of the stage while the crowd watched her.

She sighed and grab the microphone and music started.

"Half past twelve And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone How I hate to spend the evening on my own Autumn winds Blowing outside my window as I look around the room And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom There's not a soul out there No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Movie stars Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win It's so different from the world I'm living in Tired of T.V. I open the window and I gaze into the night But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight There's not a soul out there No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight... Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

There's not a soul out there No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight "

All the others had their mouths open after the song,"Is that really the Psycho?"Mantha asked. Tatch was speakless, and he was about to drool, Lol.

"You have a crush on Psyho?!"Ra asked almost twiching."No he's drooling about her friend."Mantha said pointing to a white cat by Psycho.

She wore a red dress that also sparkled, if you didn't read the chaper spceial thats Bella."Oh dear, what shall we do."She asked while following Psycho to the exit.

"Live here."She groaned, Bella gasped."We gotta help her!"Mantha said, she ran to the stars door but a freaky one eyed monster was in front of it.

"Stars only."He growled."Ummm, were the bosses friends, can we go in?"Mantha lied, "Do you have a pass?"It asked.

"Ummmm, he ran out of it."She said."Well we do have low stuff, come on in."It said as it opened the door.

Mantha and the others went in, and saw the kitties.

To be........ or not to be read, what is wrong with me? Anyhow, please fasten you seats belt and thank you for flying Random Kittys airlines, prepear to crash, lol anyways REVIEW, when I mean that I mean NOW, plus you get a COOKIE, with MILK and STORIES. 


	6. Chapter 6

I want you guys to know, if you reviewed I ate all your cookies heh heh *Sweats* um.... Forwards!

Chaper 6: Red eyes = Jelously.

"Oh Mantha! Please get me out of here!"Psycho shouted as see saw Mantha. Tatch was still drooling at Bella.

"Is he alright?"Bella asked."I'm pretty sure he's flying."Casper said."Let's go!"Mantha shouted, then they ran to the door.

The host was blocking the door, he had blue scaley skin, with a spiked tail, and his eyes were orange.

"Well hello kiddies."It said, he grabbed Psycho by the neck."Your not going anywhere princess."It said, his voice was very deep.

Psycho tried to claw him but it was useless."Now would a princess do that?"It asked."Maybe, maybe not."She growled.

"Put her down!"Bella shouted, her voice was like a goody two shoes, soft as heaven. He grabbed her by the tail.

"And would a dream maker do that?"It asked again."No."She groaned."Princess? Dream Maker?"Tatch asked confuesed.

"Why, didn't the princess tell you?"The host said asking looking shocked."Now you're taking his sight."Psycho said.

"You see, i'm the princess of werewolves, and i'm not really a werewolf, but I killed the leader and they made me the new one."Psycho explained.

"And i'm the Dream Maker, I make dreams and maybe even nightmares to everyone, of course i'm ONE of them."Bella explained too.

"Thats all to say, now let's get the the machine."The host growled. For once Psycho looked scared, she was sweating and staying still as if she was frozen in fear.

"Oh no! Not that!"Bella cried, "I don't want to wear that suit!"But he ignored her and stomped away."We gotta save them!"Casper shouted.

They ran but they fell into a dark hole. Mantha screamed while they were falling, they landed hard on a floor.

It figures it was a cage made of steel, but they were alive, barely...... With Psycho and Bella, they were in a tube filled with water.

Bella was knocked out for some reason wearing a white jump suit with a little skirt and a blue jewel on her chest.

Psycho wore the same thing but her's was dark gray with a red jewel, Psycho woken and looked around.

She couldn't move because wires were all around her, and she knew that if she touched it, it would sent a bolt to her, a very painful one.

Bubbles of air floated around her and Bella. The blue monster which was named Roger (Omg my brother XD) was controling the tubes.

"Oh, I will become ruler!"He said to himself, then he did a wicked laugh. "Never."She thought. She saw the others behide Roger.

They were still knocked out by the fall, until Mantha woke. She looked at her as if she was an angel.

"Psycho...."She whispered. The monster stood in front of her."Awaken deary?"It asked."Let them go!"She shouted.

Psycho almost smiled, but she was still in a frown."Oh I will, once I deal with the killer."It said in a sassy.

He winked at her, Mantha putted her hands on her mouth almost puking. Psycho twiched."Or, I can have you."He said holding one of her hand.

But he was crossing his fingers and Psycho knew. She coudn't shake or talk, so she was worried.

Then a shadow came over to the tube. 'Crack!' It craked the tube. Psycho fell into the shadow's arms and found out it was Tatch.

"I hate to say this, but...... YOUR AN IDIOT!!"She scearmed in his ear."Hey! I saved you!"He shouted back.

OoooOoooOoooOoooo Yea review, wrongs down here.

They ran but they fell into a dark hole. Mantha screamed while they were falling, they landed hard on a floor.(How could Casper fall? He's a ghost for crying out loud!)

Then a shadow came over to the tube. 'Crack!' It craked the tube. Psycho fell into the shadow's arms and found out it was Tatch.(Wouldn't Psycho driff out instead of falling!?!?)

It figures it was a cage made of steel, but they were alive, barely...... With Psycho and Bella, they were in a tube filled with water.(How would they breath?)

"You see, i'm the princess of werewolves, and i'm not really a werewolf, but I killed the leader and they made me the new one."Psycho explained.(Aren't they immortal?) 


	7. Chapter 7

Who said I don't get a lot of reviews, cause they're wrong! (No pressure Gatomon Fan 7)

Chapter 7: Thats is one big monster.  
Note: This is teen rated, because this has a LOT of fighting.

"Well, first you didn't notice her."And she pointed to Mantha."Second, you got him knowing your here."And then she pointed at Roger.

Psycho jumped out of his arms and walked to Bella, she broke the tube finding a hard breathing cat."C'mon its time to battle."Psycho said to her.

"Aww can't I rest?"She asked."No, we have no time."Psycho replied. Bella got up and gave Psycho a little box.

Psycho pushed a little button and a rocket launcher appeared."You know, I don't get why you bring that along."Bella groaned.

"Thats a personal thing."Psycho said, and she aimed right at Roger."Don't worry this will only hurt a lot."She said.

And she launched, BOOOM, he was still there."Playing rough?"He asked."I knew it."Psycho said lowering the launcher.

"Ohhh..."Bella groaned and she backed away from her."Thanks for the back up i'm bringing Jess."Psycho shouted.

"Jess?"Everyone asked. Bella covered her eyes and Psycho pushed a button on the launch, and it turned into a missile launcher.

Then Roger growled and threw Mantha at the back of the cage until Casper caught her."YOU DARE TO KILL ME?!?!"He boomed.

His voice was deeper with pure evil. Psycho eyes were half closed looking at the huge monster."Uh oh...."She said.

His black huge claw slamed besided Psycho. She looked at the claw and grined, and she looked back.

She chuckled and droped Jess. She got her claws out and was ready to jump at him. He roared in fury ready to kill her.

He slamed his fist at Psycho, but he miss. Psycho was in the air doing a backflip. And she headed for the monster.

She landed on the head, "Lets see um, ah ha!"She shouted. Then she stabbed him, a loud scream came from the monster.

He grabbed the cage and held it over the lava."One more......... and you never see them again."He growled.

Her eyes widen and Bella ran up to her."Psycho, use the weapon."She whispered. Then Psycho snaped her fingers.

A light shown beside her and in it was a sliver sword."Never used this before."She said grabbing it.

"AHH, the sword of light!"He screamed."Light? Bella! I'm evil for crying out loud!"She shouted."You used your left."She said.

"Oh, my bad."And she handed the sword to her right. Then it became dark black, "Thats more like it."She said.

"Sword of........... darkness?"Roger asked, she look at the sword "Yea."She said. And she yet again jumped at him.

He pointed at the cage but she ignored. The others in the cage groaned, SWING! The monster was cut in half.

Tatch stared, the others gasped, the cage fell beside Tatch (He didn't notice and it rhymes XD) "Psycho!"Bella shouted.

Psycho was screaming, she was falling."Why didn't I think about the landing!?!?"She shouted while falling.

Bella ran to Tatch, picked him up and placed him on a hoverboard. She pushed a button and released a screaming Tatch.

"Try and get her!"She shouted. Tatch speed up to the falling cat, "Hello."He said holding the cat in his arms.

"I rather fall then you saving me."Psycho muttered."Heard that."Tatch said."This isn't fun."She said.

She jumped out of his arms and free fall. Tatch mouth was open with a face like 'What the...' She was on a purple bubble.

Tatch plam slaped him self, Bella was unlocking the cage."YES FREEDOM!"Shouted Mantha."YES AIR!"Shouted Ra.

"Aren't you already dead?"Casper asked."Oh yea."Ra said. They got out of the world they were in and ate a hero snack.

Well a 'super' dinner, after Tatch walked up to Psycho."Ahem."He coughed."I suppose you want a reward for 'trying' to save me?"She asked.

"Well..... I guess."He said not so sure."Fine, your reward is in the girl dorm."Psycho said. She lead him to the room.

After a couple of minutes later Tatch was walking dreamly with kiss marks on his cheeks."Well Sparky, you are grounded for eating my tuna."Psycho said to Sparks.

It is the end, but I will make a chaper from never before screams like Psycho singing in the shower.

Psycho: WHAT!?!?

Me: Errrrr, did I say you, I meant Tatch heh heh *Sweats*  
Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

If you didn't know, I'm 8 years old XD. And i'm in 2nd grade. Enjoy the moments.

Mantha's Moments.  
"Ok lets see whats in her diaery. *Sweats* Bunnys?"

"Hey no fair! How come he gets a hoverboard!??"

"I'm board, I'm borad and i'm (Casper walks in.) Happy."

Psycho's Moments.

"LooOp gotta gotta be crazy LooOop gotta gott *Scream* How did you get here!?!!?"

*Sleep talking*"Yes I like 3 hambugers, deluxed and 5 pack of frenchfries, larged, oh, and a salad cause.... i'm on a diet."

"WEEEEOHMYGOSHCANDYBARS!!!!!!IWANNAHAVETHEM!!!!WEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Hyper moded Psycho.

Casper's Moments.

"Tatch, do you have a crush on Psycho?" Tatch: No. "Then why are your cheeks red?" Tatch: Uhh I'm burning?

Mantha: Whats going to happen next? Casper: It gonna rain (Say that with the spaces paused)

Casper: Did she get a hambuger, I-I mean pet. Me: Ok cut!

Ra's Moments.

Ra: Casper! Casper! Its the invasion of the baby palm trees!

Ra: Look its my drawing of a dragon.

Me: Uhh, then why are you holding a picture of you as a baby? Ra: GAH!

Tatch's Moments.

Tatch: Ok...... how do drive this !!!! (Hoverboard blooper)

Tatch: ʹ ӹ !!!

Psycho: My god, did you drink my spell?!?

Tatch: ҹSPAN LANG="zxx" /SPAN........

Digi's Moment. (WHO PUT THAT THERE?!?!)

Digi: ZzzzzZzzzz Mac n Chess ZzzzZzzzz.

Digi: NO! Don't die balloon!!! I need you!!!

Digi: I'm secretly frying your brain cells.

Digi: Ok I did NOT do that one!!

Psycho: Me did.

Tatch: ӡá о ʴ!

Ra: Whats wrong with him?

Psycho: (Slap)

Tatach: OWWWW

Mantha: Thats gotta hurt.

Casper: Ditto.

DragonKitty: Hi!!

Tatch: Who are you?

DragonKitty: I'm the new kitty on the next story!

All: O............... kay.

Digi:OMG WE SPOILED THE VIEWERS!!!

Ra: Don't tell me that camera's on.

Digi: (Turns off)

................................................................................................(Beep) REVIEW!!! (Bing)................ 


End file.
